Project Ascension
Project Ascension (事業昇天, Jigyō Shōten) is an ongoing hidden experiment carried out by the Children of Divinity. Overview According to [ ] Project Ascension was started sometime after the formation of the Order to give humanity the power to stand against those that would seek to destroy or rule it. While in its infancy the project resulted in numerous failures. However, with the joining of a three certain individual; the project has seen improved results. The project itself consist of two different stages, a physical process and a spiritual one. The physical process involves the subject to undergo intense physical and mental training overseen by Edward and Kurohime in order strengthen the body and the mind as well slightly temper the soul for the spiritual process. The training usually last for a year, should the subject not show results they are disposed of or used for other experiments. However, should the subject meet the standards they are capable to undergoing the spiritual part of the process. Stated by [ ], the physical process is hell and those that do survive the process are sent to the next stage which is worse. The spiritual part of the process is stated to be more dangerous for the subject then the physical part. During this process, the subject’s soul is ripped from their body while keeping their intact. Using his abilities Sergei will attach the chains produced by Kurohime to the subjects soul. From here he will forcefully attach the special chains to spiritual entities or other spiritually aware humans. Sergei will then cause the chains to began consuming the entity it is linked to while eroding back into the subjects soul. Once all the entities have been pulled into the subjects soul, Sergei will break the subject’s chain of fate causing it to undergo encroachment. Once again using using Black Jack's chains, he will forcibly bind the subjects soul back into its body. Once the subject’s chain of fate fully erodes, their soul will undergo a transformation; evolving into something new. Should the subject’s soul survive the process without being destroyed or corrupted and their minds and body can withstand the influx of energy of their new soul. They become known as an “Ascended” and are highly revered within the order. The subject is then trained in order to wield their new power to benefit the order and advance their goals. Abilities All individuals that become ascended possess similar abilities, aside from their enhanced physical attributes. These skill are stated to have developed following the principles of the order. Spiritual Consumption: Stated by [ ] to be a curse rather then an ability. An ascended has the ability to consume spiritual energies to some degree. However, according to [ ] they must regularly consume precent energy in order to precent their souls from corroding and keep it stabilized. Shinzui Shikaku (神髄視覚, Quintessence Vision): Is as unique skill and technique possessed by the Ascended. When used it allows the user to see and read the flow of energy that surround every living and spiritual thing. This can be used to sense emotions, health, strength levels and souls. Using their ability to see energy, an Ascended can sense the energy that constitutes spatial portals and dimensional portals. This allows them to perceive the presence of spatial or dimensional warps, the conditions within the spatial warp, whether or not access is allowed from both sides, as well as where the warp leads to. Miyabi (雅, Refinement): is a basic learned technique and attack by the Ascended to release and control the excuse energy produced by their soul. This technique releases a blast of fluctuating energy. To create the attack the user gathers energy into a single point in their palm. The user then shapes the energy into a sphere which floats in their palm. With a single movement, the sphere is released, and will travel in the direction the user points. Upon impact with something is will explode releasing a massive amount of heat, completely destroying whatever it hit. In addition, the sphere can be rammed into the opponent's body. If done this way, the sphere will enter the body and begin to consume their energy, after a few moments the orb will begin to expand killing the opponent from the inside out. [ ] stated that it has second effect that gives the user the ability to manipulate the flow of energy around them. This is done by sensing the energy around them and adding their own energy into it then bending it to their will. Johakyū (序破急,beginning, break, rapid): Is a form of foot movement used by the Ascended, It allows for high speed movements by manipulating the flow of energy along a path. ' Ensō' (円相,Circle) '': A technique used by the ascended that is similar to that of a and ; started be a difficult technique to use. Using their ability to see and manipulate the flow of energy and ascend is able to literal tear within their current location, to another location. They is able to open a tear at any time of their choosing within his range of sight. However, in order to use this the user has to have been to the intended location. In addition, while able to open a tear anywhere, it requires a set amount of energy for create it and keep it open. '''Isagiyosa' (潔さ, lit. "Purity”): Is a auto defensive technique. In the case that an Ascended takes damage, be it a small cut or a large gash, their body releases a set amount of energy which settles around the wound. This stops the wound form bleeding and leaking energy. In addition if the Ascended chooses not to become enraged or lose their composure, the wound will quickly heal. Once the wound heals, their is no sign of visible damage and the wounded area becomes more resistant to damage. Wa (和,Harmony): Using their abilities to see energy an Ascended will manipulate the energy around their bodies. To use this ability, the user releases energy around their bodies and gathers it from the area. Upon doing this they will merge the two energies into one. When merged the energy forms a thin veil around the users body. The energy veil gives the user many different effects, such as shielding the user from certain physical attacks. Using this a user gains the ability to knock or strike an opponent without touching them, as well as knock back or disperse certain attacks. Hansei (反省, "Self-reflection”): ~In Works~ Ascension Ascension (昇天, Shōten) is the main ability used by the ascended and is often attributed to be akin to the release of a 's or a 's . Achieving an ascension, is stated as being easy once mastered, but dangerous when first attempting to do so. Regardless of the form the use chooses to enter a users first activation is the same. To began the process of ascending a user will break the chains what seals the energy produced by their souls. This often results in a large release of energy from their body. The user will then use their learned abilities to control and refine the energy around their body. Doing so causes the users energy to clock their body, strengthening their spiritual abilities to a degree. This is often referred to by many Transcendence (超越, Chōetsu Lit: To Rise Above). Once achieved, the user must train in order to keep the form active and to master it. However, once mastered, the user is able to enter the form at a moments notice, even without release their energies. Like the release's of a zanpakutō, a users ascension is broken into two different forms, False and True ascension. :False Ascension: is one of the two states an ascended is able to achieve after undergoing Transcendence. To activate this form the user will pull the energy back into their body absorbing it via their abilities to consume spiritual energy. This charges the users body greatly vitalizing and causing it to undergo a physical change. In this state the user gains a boost in the physical abilities as well as a spiritual ones. While in this gains limited access to a unique ability that is produced by their unique soul. :True Ascension: is a heightened form an ascended is able to to reach and is known to be even greater then their false ascended form, often stated to be akin to the release of a Bankai. To activate this form the user will draw in energy from surrounding area, feeding it to their souls. This causes the their soul to surge with energy, overloading it to the point their body begins the spew out the energy; often in the form of cracks on their body. This energy continues to spew out until the users body appears as simply as humanoid form of light. The user will then stabilize the energy produced around them similar to undergoing Transcendence. Once completed the user has a unique appearance that is stated to be their soul given a physical appearance. With in their true ascension gains full access to the unique abilities of their soul, along with a great boost in their physical attributes. While Transcendence is the most well initial form of Ascension, unlike that of many similar transformations, a users Ascension can fail. This happens when the users body is overflowed with Kegariseiki (汚れ精気, Corrupted Essence), energy born from negative emotions; which corrupts the users soul. As a result of this negative energy, the user enters a corrupted transformation, in the process that has became known as Arehateru (荒れ果てる,To Fall into Ruin). When drawing in this energy, the users entire spiritual energy and body becomes corrupted. This often gives the user a more demonic appearance and presence. Once a user falls, it is near impossible of them to transcend. In addition, it is possible for a user that has transcendence to fall. Subjects * Subject #1 - Unknown * Subject #2 - Unknown * Subject #3 - Unknown * Subject #4 - Activate * Subject #5 - Unknown * Subject #6 - Unknown * Subject #7 - Unknown Trivia * Stated by Sergei, children are likely to survive the physical process of the experiment due to their bodies being more malleable then adults. ** In addition he stated that while they can survive the physical parts, their souls have a higher chance of being destroyed or corrupted. This is due to their souls being less resilient then that of an adults. To alleviate this issues, he uses the soul of an adult as a stopgap measure to project the child's soul. * In the event that the subject fail the second stage of the process. Be it if they souls are destroyed or corrupted, they are turned into mindless drones that are used for various task by the order or sold to others.